Amphithere
Note: If you would like to make a render for me to use, feel free to do so, as I suck at drawing monsters, and even if I didn't, I don't have a scanner that I could use. Amphithere 'is a Monster of the ??? Class that first appears in Monster Hunter EX. It is put in the ??? Class for having features of Bird Wyverns and Snake Wyverns. Until a consensus is reached, It will remain in the place holder class of ???. There are rumors that it represents a missing link between Bird and Snake Wyverns, but this has yet to be confirmed. It first appears in High Rank. Physiology Amphithere is a serpentine monster with a snake like body, and two large feathered wings that keep it in the air. It also has a feathered head, A beak like mouth similar to Najarala. It has no hind legs, only spurs that are what remains of the legs, similar to an Andaconda. Behavior It is seemingly passive, but when attacked or cornered, it will turn suprisingly aggressive, using every trick it has. Abilities The Amphithere is agile in the air, and uses it's mobility in the air to catch prey and foes alike off gaurd. But even on land, where it is more vulnerable, it is far from defenseless. It's bite is venomous, it's wings can cause strong winds when used, and it's serpentine tail can grab foes, catching them off gaurd. Introduction scene Coming soon.... In Game info ''A Mysterious serpentine creature that shares characteristics of both Snake and Bird wyverns, this is a truly unique wyvern. Passive unless provoked, the Amphithere is said to represent a missing link between Bird Wyverns and Snake Wyverns, although this has yet to be confirmed. When angered, they will use their Venomous bite and mobility in the air to get the best of foes. They like the taste of Frogs. Move set '''Note: Suggest some... Coming soon.... Materials High Rank *Amphithere Scale *Amphithere Feather *Amphithere Plate *Amphithere Bone *Amphithere Fang *Amphithere Tail *Amphithere Wing *Amphithere Gem G-Rank *Amphithere Hardscale *Amphithere Lightfeather *Amphithere Plate+ *Amphithere Hallowbone *Amphithere Venomfang *Amphithere Tail *Amphithere Wing *Amphithere Gem *Amphithere Sky Gem X-Rank *Amphithere Armorscale *Amphithere Lightfeather+ *Amphithere Plate X *Amphithere Hallowbone+ *Amphithere Toxicfang *Amphithere Tail *Amphithere Wing X *Amphithere Sky Gem *Amphithere Emerald Weapons Note: Suggest some... Coming soon.... Quests Note: Suggest some... High Rank Feathered Serpent *Area: Pride Savannah *Main Objective: Hunt 1 Amphithere *Fee: 2000 *Reward: 8000 *Environment: Unstable (a Deviljho, Yian Garuga, Seregios or Rajang might appear) *Main Monsters: Amphithere,Jaggi *Cilent: Excited Youth *Description: I SAW IT! It was an Amphithere! It was flying towards our home, but no one in my village believes me. Hunt it down before something bad happens, please! G-Rank Coming soon... X-rank Harpy Serpent (Suggested by Dark Magala) *Area: Pride Savannah *Main Objective: Capture 1 Amphithere *Fee: 3000 *Reward: 18000 *Environment: Unstable (a Yian Garuga might appear) *Main Monsters: Amphithere,Great Jaggi,Jaggi *Cilent: Mysterious Biologist *Description: Hmmm,this one is surely unique.It may be the link between snake wyvern and bird wyverns or maybe not. Hunter,I request you to bring me a live species in order for me to do an experiment on. Don't worry, I won't hurt it! Notes *When Fatigued, it will prey on Herbivores to regain stamina. *It's Head can be scarred twice, it's Tail scarred twice and then severed. *However, the Tail has to be scarred both times in order to sever it with any further damage. *In G-Rank onwards, it's Venom works twice as fast. *In Monster Hunter EX, Amphithere can be a pet. It will eat any meat based item as food, although it has a penchant for shiny objects. Not suprisingly, their favorite treat is Frogs. *Once first sucessfully hunted in the High Rank Quest "Feathered Serpent", It can be hunted in Lakeview Woods in Free Hunt. Trivia *It's appearance and name is based on the mythological Creature of the same name. *Render by Ukanlos Subspecies Category:Monster Hunter EX Category:Monster Creation Category:???